<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Perspective of a Mad Man by MikuMikuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432055">From The Perspective of a Mad Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMikuGirl/pseuds/MikuMikuGirl'>MikuMikuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of the Past [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Neglect, F/M, Family Issues, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Some Humor, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMikuGirl/pseuds/MikuMikuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being pulled out of UCN by Old Man Consequences, OMC asked William why did he do this all in the first place. William begins to tells his side of the story.</p><p>On Hold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Emily/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily's Mother, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of the Past [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Plop </em>went the lure into the red pond. The water was red, the forest is red, and even the fisher is red.</p><p>The fisher looks strange as they were some sort of red alligator or crocodile using a fishing rod which is stranger if the reptile wanted some fish, should they go swimming in to catch them? </p><p>No, they were catching something else as it seems they were mumbling about how long it takes to find him. Suddenly, the floater sinks down as if was pulled down. The red reptile begins pulling in, muttering 'finally' as they stood up to pull.</p><p>A man was attached to the end of the fishing rod, he gasped for air as he coughs out the water. The red being then wade in to save the man and pulled him to shore. The red being patted on the man's back to get rid of the water he inhaled. But then stopped when they saw the man's face. </p><p>The man muttered 'thanks' and then look strange at the being that rescues him.</p><p>"What are you?" asked the man with hostility in his tone.</p><p>".......No one important," replied the red reptile as they looked the other way as if they were avoiding the man's eyes. "But you can call me Old Man Consequences or OMC if you want."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, you look like one of those animatronics that Henry made. Is that why you saved me? To torment me some more?"</p><p>"I can assure you I'm not here to add fuel to the fire. I was looking for someone and I just happened to catch you by mistake. Although, I did wanted to avoid you in the first place and it looks like either it was a coincidence or fate has brought us here together."</p><p>"What do you mean? Like you want to talk to me or something?" scoffed the man.</p><p>"I guess something like that. Why?"</p><p>"Why, what?"</p><p>"Why did you do all this? Why did you even do it in the first place? Weren't you happy before?"</p><p>"Why anything?" the man responded. "Why I, William Afton, killed those children, ruined my own company, destroyed my family would do all that? Why would anyone do that?"</p><p>"Are you implying you didn't?" the reptile questioned in shock.</p><p>"Oh no, I really did do it, murdering the children, my company and family were collateral damage."</p><p>OMC held tightly to the grip of the fishing pole and then threw the lure into the water again. "You spoked as you didn't care."</p><p>"Oh no, I do care. It's just that, it happened so long ago, you just stop feeling for it, you know? And I blamed the boy for it."</p><p>"The boy? Christopher?"</p><p>"Oh no, not him. He was always a good son, a bit of a crybaby but a good son nonetheless. I was talking about the older one, Micheal. Everything that happened, is his fault. "</p><p>That seems to struck a nerve in both parties.</p><p>"Hmm, it seems to be more to the story than it led on. Tell me your side of the story."</p><p>"Like I would tell you. You're just nothing more than part of the hell I was put in. I doubt you really want to hear it. After all, none of you monsters seems to care how much I screamed and begged for mercy when I was caught by one of you and making me relived the pain again and again when I was once alive."</p><p>"But you're not being torture right now, aren't you?"</p><p>William then realized it. He wasn't in his office looking at the camera for any of the animatronics nor listening to any music for any sign of those who are associated with it.</p><p>"Now that you mention it, where are we?"</p><p>"We're between hell and Earth, a place where souls are judged and finalized. Just imagine this is like a break room, for now. Normally, I was looking for someone and take them away from here but you spoke something interesting. Tell me your side of the story, and I'll take you from here if I find that you were put here unfairly."</p><p>"And what will happen to the other soul that you came for the first place?"    </p><p>OMC now looks at William with a serious look. "They will be left behind. I can only take one with me."</p><p>"Where do you take souls?"</p><p>"Well, this person I'm planning to take with me committed manslaughter but they paid their debt and redeem themselves when they were alive but they still committed murder. They were put here as punishment but now that their punishment has ended, they get a chance of going to heaven or be reincarnated if they chose to. Your situation is different, like the laws when you were alive, child murder still has a heavy penalty, much less multiple of them. And then you did framed your friend, Henry, for your crime and had him send to prison. Not to mention tricking your son to walk into his own deathtrap-"</p><p>"All right, I get the point! There's no chance of me of going to heaven but the only other option left is reincarnating right?"</p><p>"Right, you didn't redeem yourself when you were alive and became a terrible being after your death which by the way, another reason why you were dragged to hell."</p><p>"Being a shitty zombie rabbit?"</p><p>"No, the Grim Reaper is p*ssed that you keep coming back to life not once, not twice, but four times. Had you been a ghost and possess an inanimate object would have been ok but you went ahead and possessed your own corpse and refusing to die after that. You're the reason why heaven won't let you step a single foot in and why hell has a special place made just for you. Ghosts have unfinished businesses which is why they lingered on Earth, and with you refusing to die prevent those ghost children from move on and clogged up both the heaven and hell systems. Their systems has to be back up by 10 Millenium to fixed what you have done. So yeah, they're both hella p*ssed. You think your own punishment was a way of cruel irony? No, that punishment was made up by both heaven and hell as a way of revenge for fucking up their paperwork while also appeasing to the ghost children and those wrongly death of those security guards that you used as your scapegoats."</p><p>"What about that little girl, Cassidy? Shouldn't she be in heaven with the others instead of torturing me?"</p><p>"That child is a special case. When she still lingers the Earth, she can't enjoy hunting you down like the others because the suit she resides in is Fredbear, one of the very special animatronics that you should know. Wearable costume and moving animatronics but it was stuck wearable costume mode and prevent her from moving around to find you. Her anger still resides even after you're permanently gone. She fortified her own path to heaven to follow you, to make you suffer......she can never ever go to heaven now."</p><p>"...........And all of this will go away if you take me away from here?"</p><p>"They don't go away, should I take you, I have to try really hard to convince heaven to let you reincarnate, but it only happens when I'm convinced that some of these crimes are not your fault. So........"</p><p>OMC went to the edge of the lake and reeling in the lure. The lure has caught on an old photo, a photo that can be placed in an office or workspace. They look at the photo sadly and gave it to William. "Start from the beginning and don't skip any details."</p><p>The photo revealed to be a family. The father with a round belly, the mother with her eyes closed, the older son looking away from the camera with a scowled face, a daughter with a happy smile, and a younger son with bags under his eyes and holding a golden teddy bear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus Extras:<br/>I like to imagine that heaven and hell are more of an office work system than straight-up paradise and torture. The souls are the ones that get to enjoy paradise or be torture, the angels and demons worked in the background. You do not want to mess up their paperwork that they spent years work. Because William refusing to permanently die, they have to keep the ghost children case open and back up their workload. They think it's just another case of "ghosts refusing to move on until they get their revenge or keeping their love safe from the danger that they died from ie murderers, fake friends, etc." What they didn't expect was William's determination to keep on living. William didn't have any unfinished business, even if he did, it was void because of his status as a murderer and the target of the children's businesses. So the angels and demons have to work overtime for the past years, trying to fix what William has done.</p><p>The Grim Reaper being p*ssed is another reason separate from heaven's and hell's intention. They work for both parties as they are the ones that judge the souls and decide if they go to heaven and hell. The souls could never see them as they worked quickly and drop them off at their designated places. They operate outside of office jobs so their reason of anger was their pride. They let William escaped from their grasps again and again because they often got fooled by William's status of being "alive." The demons never let them lived it down and occasionally gave them a clown costume to mock them.</p><p>Cassidy is a very special case for heaven and hell. First, it was her birthday when she got killed, then she can't move when she was assigned to Fredbear aka Golden Freddy because it was stuck in costume mode and now when the man that killed her is finally gone, she wasn't satisfied because the only time she made him suffered was when she and the rest of the ghost children scared him into wearing Springbonnie, killing him. She felt he wasn't suffering enough because she was William's second victim after Charlie. You know, how killers are slobby at their first kill? How do you know they get better the second time? It was long and painful for her (but you didn't hear Charlie complaining). She held on to that anger and rage until she and the others finally reach the gates of heaven. She refused to move on and want William to suffer more. She threw away her chance at peace and followed William. Heaven warned her if she does that, she'll never have a chance at heaven again and will be bound to hell forever. Cassidy didn't care and went through with it. Hell doesn't know what to do with her because it's rare for hell to have children, especially when they are innocent. So they left her in charge of torturing William. You know how the player picked which animatronics sent to the night with different level of difficulty? I headcanon when we picked out which animatronics we played as Cassidy because if we're playing William all the way through, wouldn't it makes sense for him to pick the easiest animatronics (ex. the Puppet) and set it 1 to survive the night? I don't think she ever regret the choice she made.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning before the storm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>William: My name is William Afton. I'm XX years old. My house is in the northeast section of Hurricane, Utah, where all the suburbs are, and I was married. I work as a co-owner of the Freddy Fazbear chain and CEO of Afton Robotic, and I get home every day by 7 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning-</p><p>OMC: You were literally trapped in a wall for 30 years and living on the street for a couple of months after that, how could you possible know Jojo in order to make that reference!?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fredbear Family Diner, 1973</em>
</p><p>"...And many more~!" sang a golden rabbit and bear.</p><p>The golden duo has mechanical look to them. The golden bear has a purple top hat and bowtie while the rabbit has a guitar at its hands. Apparently, they're both singing for the birthday twin as they blew their candles. </p><p>"Happy Birthday! A gift from Fredbear and Springbonnie...." The bear pulled out two plush toys that look similar to the bear and rabbit. "You two get to have the birthday special plushies!"</p><p>"Wow! You can only get one of these for 15,000 tickets each at the prize corner!" exclaimed twin 1.</p><p>"Thanks, Fredbear and Springbonnie!" said twin 2.</p><p>"You're welcome kiddos! Now excuse us, we need to freshen up before we head back on stage," said Springbonnie.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Safe Room</em>
</p><p>"Hey, William, mind helping me with getting this off?" asked Fredbear.</p><p>"All right, turn around and hold still," said 'Springbonnie.'</p><p>Fredbear turns around revealing a line of clipping on its back. Springbonnie undoes the clips and the torso came off, revealing a plaid shirt underneath.</p><p>"Thanks." Fredbear took off its head, revealing more that there was a human underneath.</p><p>Springbonnie the undo their own clipping and taking its torso out. A white shirt shows out along with the belly as it was compressed earlier within the mechanical body.</p><p>"We should really hire some employees that'll wear this. I can't be dragged out of my office every time there's a birthday happening," said the man that was wearing Springbonnie as he wiped his sweats off his forehead with a rag that we assume it was in the room the entire time.</p><p>"But, William, we build them and we're the only ones that know how to operate them and how to handle it properly," said the plaid shirt man as he grabbed a crank off the table.</p><p>The man has brown hair and glasses. His outfit attire screams he doesn't care as long it's comfortable composed of a green plaid shirt and a pair of jeans that it ends looks worn down with a couple of splashes of oil. He used the crank on the inside of Fredbear until wirings and metal gears came out.</p><p>"Then we'll train them. Teach them the tricks and tips on how to wear them properly without triggering the deathtraps," said the other man who wore Springbonnie as he put on a purple jacket.</p><p>The man also has brown hair but darker than the other man. As soon he put on the purple jacket, it turns out to be a purple suit set. The man was robust like a Santa Claus and screams out pride and a better than you attitude.</p><p>"Calling them deathtraps will probably scare them away from the job, William."</p><p>"Just a little joke, Henry. I mean, we wore them for three years, and yet there's no incident."</p><p>Henry finished cranking Fredbear and then moved on to Springbonnie. "Don't jinx it!"</p><p>"Whatever, I'm heading back to the office. Don't want the fees on us for tax evasion." William heads out of the safe room, closing the door behind him. Don't want to spoil the magic to the kids.</p><p>William walked to his office, going past children running around with their tickets and balloons. He then entered the room with the sign: Owners' Office at the front. It's mostly William's office since he handles the paperwork and business of the restaurant. Henry usually hangs out in the backroom, tinkering and fixing stuff. William sat at the table and start looking at the papers in front of him.</p><p>The office looks like any typical office. There are newspaper clippings in frames on the wall.</p><p>'Fredbear Family Diner Grand Opening!' The picture shows the two men smiling in arm to arm in front of the restaurant.</p><p>The next clipping shows how the restaurant became very popular due to the advanced technologies used in animatronics that attract the children's attention and interact with them.</p><p>The next frames show both men's college certifications in engineering and mechanics.</p><p>On his desk, was a picture frame of him and his wife at their wedding. The woman has ginger hair tied up in a bun and has her eyes closed. His beautiful wife often complains how every time her picture is taken, she blinked every time it happened. Rather than spending time getting retakes, they picked out the one looks good, even with her eyes closed.</p><p>Yes, William has everything any man would want: a beautiful wife he really loves, a successful company (Afton Robotics), owner (well, co-owner) of a popular restaurant, and he's still young (only in his last 20's/early 30's). Everything he wants, except...</p><p>A sound of loud laughter leaks in from the outside of his office, making him temporarily halt his paperwork. Judging by the pitch, it a bunch of children.</p><p>"Children....." William talked to himself. <em>"Laura and I often talked about it but seems like we're not in a good position right now. I have my company and the diner to look after and Laura has her ballet studio and tutoring lessons. But still....." </em></p><p>William imagines what his family turns out to be. Perhaps a boy or a girl? Two? Three children? He plays with his pencil, not focusing on the half-done work in front of him. He snapped out of his train of thought and went back focusing on the budget for next month.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Afton Household, 7 pm</em>
</p><p>William slammed the driver door shut of his purple car, heading into his home. As he opened the door, a woman's humming sound can be heard from the kitchen.</p><p>Her ginger hair bun had a few strangles of hair sticking out. She wore a lavender dress with her shoulders exposing and wrapped with frills. The dress reaches below her knees, her pink apron had a few stains that are too small if viewed from far away. Her emerald eyes looked at him.</p><p>"Welcome home, honey~! How was your day?" she asked as she set the plates down for dinner.</p><p>"Troublesome, I really want Henry to hire some performers to wear the damn suits. I can't keep running back and forth whatever a birthday comes up." William stabbed the pork chop on his plate with a fork and start cutting it with a knife.</p><p>"Well, I think maybe he doesn't have a budget to hire more employees. I mean, the diner is small so there's no need to."</p><p>"We're also thinking of opening another restaurant like a sister location."</p><p>"Another one? You barely have time as it is..."</p><p>William stopped. "Don't worry, I'll cut my hours a bit shorter at the diner and the new restaurant. We're hiring a manager to handle things and the company will be fine without me in office for a couple of days."</p><p>His wife let out a reassuring sigh and smile at him. "Now I guess I don't have to worry about you overworking your health."</p><p>"And I was also thinking..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Well, I know it's a bit early but I want us to have a baby."</p><p>"A baby? I, uh." She looks at the other direction.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well, having a baby is a lot of responsibility, you know. They cry, they scream, and not to mention when they get older and goes to puberty....." She was rambling on and her breath sounds shallow as she continues on.</p><p>"Laura, Laura, calm down and breathe," William assures his wife. "Now, that does sound terrible but we'll able to pull through it."</p><p>"What if I become a bad mother? Can I even take care of them? What if I turnouts like my parents!?"</p><p>"If you're talking about your biological parents, they're a bunch of reckless teenagers who thinks they can handle a baby until they can't handle the baggage that came with it. But if you're talking about your adopted parents, then you'll be fine. They gave you love and care and you too can give them love and care because you learned from the best."</p><p>Laura blushes. "Thanks and you're right. But that means we'll have to give them attention at every step and oh, what about my studio?"</p><p>William forgot about that. Maybe she can take an early retirement or sell the ownership? No, the studio was her dream, she might not want to quit.</p><p>"......I can sell the studio."</p><p>"What!? But isn't it your dream to run your own dance studio?"</p><p>"It was and I completed it, sure it was short but it's time to move on and on to the next step: motherhood."</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't have to stuck to the old stereotype of being a homemaker."</p><p>"It's fine, I can sell it to an old friend and work during early morning weekdays part-time while our child is at daycare. Besides we have plenty of time until then."</p><p>"Gee, you sure thought of everything."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:<br/>I want to have Mrs Afton to have a little background that will explain her behavior in the later chapters. Her name Laura came out out of Ballora, even though I don't believe in 'Mrs Afton is Ballora' theory, I think William based it off of her (I mean it's kinda weird to have two human animatronic when we see them mostly reserve for animals). Her parents were teenagers and she was an accidental baby. They thought they could handle it but apparently they couldn't leading her to be taken away when she was barely two at a charge of child abuse and neglect. Her new parents adopted her and she came out fine but she still remember.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first springlock incident....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Henry: "This year I lost my dear friend and partner, William..."</p><p>William: *Is hospitalize and in a body cast* "Quit telling everyone I'm dead!"</p><p>Henry: "Sometimes I can still hear his voice. If only William was still alive...."</p><p>William: "I told you, man! I'm right here!"</p><p>30 Years Later:</p><p>Henry: "Wow, that aged poorly..."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fredbear Family Diner</em>
</p><p>"I want to Fredbear and Springbonnie!' yelled a kid. </p><p>The kid wore a paper crown with the writing 'Birthday Boy' on it. He begins to grow impatient as the staff tried to calm the kid and his parents down and reassure them that the golden duo will be out soon.</p><p>Both William and Henry set up their suits as they carefully and quickly pull back the springs and gears in the animatronics.</p><p>"Whoa, William, you look a bit happy," Henry said as he slips the torso onto his chest. </p><p>"Hmm, just thinking about my cute wife," smiled William as he tossed the crank onto a table. Unknowing to him, he didn't notice the locks and springs didn't go all the way in.</p><p>"But you see her every day when you get home." </p><p>"Yeah, but you should see her last night, she made a shy cute face as I plo-"</p><p>"Ok, let's keep it PG," interrupted Henry.</p><p>"You ever think of having kids?" </p><p>Henry stopped what he was doing. "Kids, uh well..."</p><p>"You don't want kids?"</p><p>"No, that not it, William. My wife and I were also thinking about it but  I feel like now it's not the time but she wants really wants to have them. We both had an argument and now for the past couple of weeks, I've been sleeping on the couch "</p><p>"Sound rough, buddy. But listen, have you guys tried to set some sort of compromise like reaching an agreed date to start trying for kids?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like you want to start trying for after a year, she'll counter it with 5 months and you guys go back and forth until you guys reach an agreed date."</p><p>"Oh, that's a great idea! Thanks! You and your wife trying for kids as well?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was thinking of a cute daughter and a son," said William as he put on the rabbit head.</p><p>"Oh, me too! Maybe they'll become great friends with one another-"</p><p>A rapid knock echo through the door.</p><p>"Uh, bosses? Umm, the birthday boy and his parents are getting impatient. The mother is gonna start something, I just know it," squeaked a voice from one of the staff.</p><p>"Ah, shoot, we spent too much time in here!" Henry quickly shoves the bear's head on.</p><p>"This wouldn't be a problem if we just hire performers to take our place," William muttered as he took a guitar that was sitting at the corner of the door. </p><p>"Sorry, but we're here!" said Henry in his Fredbear's voice. "Springbonnie over here wants to tune his guitar to be perfect for the birthday boy!"</p><p>"Oi, don't go blaming this all on me Fredbear. While I was tuning my guitar, you were in the kitchen stuffing your face out when you should have met up with our important guess," rebutted William in Springbonnie's voice.</p><p>The day moves on with the skits and songs playing in the diner. Pizza served and finally the cake.</p><p>"Now, I'm gonna cut the cake and split among your friends," said Springbonnie as he held up a knife and cake.</p><p>"I want to cut it! I want to cut it!" whined the birthday boy jumping around him.</p><p>"Sorry, but it's too dangerous. You'll get hurt."</p><p>"It's my birthday, and I want to cut the cake!"</p><p>The boy headbutts Springbonnie, making him landed on his butt but at least the cake wasn't dropped.</p><p> "Hey, careful-!"</p><p>*Clink*</p><p>Panicked rushed through William's body as he knows that familiar sound. Then all at once, the gears and wires stabbed through his body.</p><p>"Henry! Help-!" He didn't get a chance to finish his screams as the exoskeleton pierces through his jaw and into the roof of his mouth. </p><p>"Shit! William!" Henry took off Fredbear's head and rush to him. Taking off his animatronic's arms and hands, he shoved his real hands under the rabbit torso and tried to break the inner system to stall the spring locks from doing more damage.</p><p>"Call an ambulance!"</p><p>Screams cried out in the crowd as some staff tried to keep them calm down and the other staff helping Henry.</p><p>Pain. So much pain. He could feel the shape metal parts digging into his flesh, more pressure put through it as the suit attempt to go in animatronic mode but can't due to him in the way. His torso compressed and he can feel his rib cage crushing. He struggled to breathe but can't as something stabbed through his neck. His fingers went numb and he can't feel his legs.</p><p>They manage to break the inner work as Springbonnie's lines mock William as he slowly losing consciousness due to lack of breath and pain. At least, they stopped the head from doing more damage before the fake eyes shove into his eye sockets.</p>
<hr/><p>*Beep* *Beep*</p><p>"Hmmm" William opened his eyes. Bright white lights blinded him for a moment and then his vision is clear. </p><p>He was head to toes in a body cast. Look around there was a saline solution bag hanging over his head and the tube from the bag is connected to his arm. He felt something at the roof of his mouth. A young doctor with a short white coat came into the room with a clipboard and noticed he was awake.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake. You got very lucky when that accident happens, you could have died-"</p><p>"Where is he? Where's my husband!?" A woman rushes through the door and into the room.</p><p>It was Laura, dressed in a skintight leotard showing her curves. She was in the middle of her class when she got called about William. She turns and saw William lying on the white sheets.</p><p>"Oh, my poor baby." She gave him a hug.</p><p>"Oh, you're Mrs. Afton?" said the doctor in a confused voice.</p><p>"Yes, how's my husband? Is he's gonna be alright?"</p><p>"You're hot."</p><p>"Excuse me!?"</p><p>"How did someone like him manage to bag you?"</p><p>"Excuse me, but my husband is right there!"</p><p>"It's money, isn't it? Why don't ditch that fatso and get together with a real man?" the doctor attempted to flirt with her. "I make tons of more money as a civil servant of the community than the children's local clown."</p><p>If William wasn't immobilized in bed, he would jump out to strangle the man before him. Laura looks pissed off.</p><p>
  <strong>"How dare you insult my husband like that!? And how dare you of accusing me of being a golddigger!?"</strong>
</p><p>The doctor panicked, he doesn't want her to start raising her voice and attracting a certain someone outside the room. "Ah, my apol-" </p><p><strong>"No, you shut up! You have a job as being a medical physician and it's your job to help people like my husband, not insulting him and flirting with his wife! The only thing that's coming out of your mouth is either the </strong> <strong>diagnoses, treatment, and hospital stay! You got that or do I have to report your ass to the head of the department about your unprofessionalism!?"</strong></p><p>"What's with all the yelling!?" another doctor came in but was older. </p><p>He looks at Laura, then at William, and then the other doctor before him. "Oh, not you again," he moans like this wasn't the first time that man was doing this shit.</p><p>"Oh, hey Dr. Hepburn," the young doctor spoke meekly. "Here's that clipboard you been looking for...."</p><p>The young doctor held out the clipboard and Dr. Hepburn grabbed it rudely. He flipped through the papers and then looked at him.</p><p>"Alan, this is the fifth time this week you try going around diagnosing patients without my authority! And this the ninth time this month flirting at the patients and visitors!" He turns to Laura and William and grabs Alan by the neck and bends him down like he was bowing but so was the older doctor.</p><p>"My apology, Mr. and Mrs. Afton. This young man over here is just only an intern and didn't mean to offend you in any way."</p><p>"He called my husband a fatso and a clown and attempt to flirt me in front of him and called me a golddigger. How is that not offending?"</p><p>".....I'll make sure he'll get a proper punishment for this." He turns to face Alex. "Get out, Alex. There's no need for you to observe me or any other doctors today."</p><p>Alan quickly rushes out not because of the older doctor's order but from Laura's evil glare at him like she was about to whoop his ass Mortal Combat style.</p><p>"Now then, Mr. Afton, you can't talk as it will be too painful for you to after fixing up your throat so wait until it heals. That animatronic metal wires pierce through your jaw and into your hard palate, now luckily it wasn't that deep and we did surgery for that and will have to wait three or four weeks for it to heal. Now for your body, you're lucky that your, uh, extra layering protected you from the spring lock getting into your inner organs after your rib cage was compressed however we do have to do surgery to get the small broken pieces out, don't want any to cause internal damages, you know. You'll have to spend a couple of months in the hospital until then."</p><p>"A couple of months? But at least you'll be alright," said Laura as she calmed down.</p><p>"Then after you're fully healed, you have to do physical therapy, those metal parts also compressed your legs and breaking them as well. Your extra layering made helps protect your internal organs but they can't stop the pressure. You're lucky to have survived thanks to your 'status.' Any other person, well, they would have died," the doctor continued.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Dr. Hepburn."</p><p>"You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I need to go to another patient. They just got out of surgery, strange thing too. They almost have the same injuries as you but on their hands instead." The doctor left the room.</p><p>"That sounds like Henry," said Laura with concern in her voice.</p><p>William wants to talk but can't so he has to make grunting sounds. It doesn't hurt as much as attempting to talk.</p><p>"I heard Henry tried to save you. Keyword 'tried.' He shoved his hands inside the suit and it got all crush up and mangled in there. I guess he tried to rip some wires in there to stop the suit from functioning."</p><p>*Grunt*</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Stupid isn't it?"</p><p>*Grunt*</p><p>"The restaurant? The staff closed it early after both you and Henry shipped out in the ambulances. Oh and don't worry about your other company. I called in that you won't show up for a while."</p><p>*Grunt*</p><p>"You're welcome."</p>
<hr/><p>"Laura was so good to me," William said with blushes in his cheeks.</p><p>OMC looks bored. "Can we skip to the exciting part? I don't want to hear what you were doing for a couple of months while you were currently admitted."</p><p>"I thought you want to hear the whole story, but you do have a good point. I laid in that bed motionless, bored out of my goddamn mind, waiting for either Laura or Henry to visit me. After my bones were healed, I was placed in physical therapy, learning how to walk again. I lost half my weight when I was hospitalized, shitty hospital food."</p><p>"That's when troubles started right?"</p><p>"That's right. During my therapy, that woman and Micheal walked in."</p>
<hr/><p>Bonus:</p><p>"Your hands need to be cast for a couple of months, after that come back and we'll remove them. Your hands aren't that severe so you can be discharged today," said Dr. Hepburn.</p><p>"Is there anything else doctor?" asked a woman with long brown hair standing next to Henry.</p><p>Both of Henry's hands are in the thick cast with only the fingertips peeking at the end.</p><p>"Don't let his hands move around so much in there or the stitches will pop. If he needs a shower, cover his cast up to prevent any water from getting in."</p><p>"Alright, thank you."</p><p>The doctor left and the woman looked at Henry.</p><p>"Now what do we learned?"</p><p>"Don't reckless stick your hands in dangerous things," moaned Henry. "But William really needed help!"</p><p>"And shoving your hands into the suit that is crushing him helps him how?"</p><p>"I have to admit, that wasn't the smartest choice, but I panicked!"</p><p>"I'm not angry that you were trying to help, but that was too reckless! But you did help him from getting more hurt. Now come on, let's go home."</p><p>The two walked out of the room and into the hallway. Henry spoke up.</p><p>"Amber, you know how you want kids and I said now is not the time? Well, William purposed that we compromise the length between now and then. I suggest we should wait until two years before we try."</p><p>Amber looks at him and gave a thought. "I suppose that'll be fine. Five months."</p><p>"One year, and nine months."</p><p>"Five months."</p><p>"One year, and seven months."</p><p>"Five months."</p><p>"One year and six and a half months."</p><p>"One week."</p><p>"Wait, what happened!?"</p><p>"Five months."</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>Amber smiled and walked ahead of Henry.</p><p>"....Wait....." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adding more characterization for Laura and Henry but it's mostly Laura for this chapter.<br/>Laura is a sweet woman and college sweetheart of William. She rarely lashes out unless someone insults her husband (and her kids) like intern Alan here. She's a beautiful and attractive woman that causes many men to attempt to flirt with her but she always pulled out, "I'm happily married" card and show off her ring. Both her and William are happily married to each other but other people thought their marriage was strange (the old "Ugly Guy, Hot Wife" trope, except William who is just overweight, not ugly).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>